


Summer's Heat

by Dorkilicious



Series: The Trump needs love too [2]
Category: Political RPF - US 21st c., Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Humor, Save Me, WHY???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorkilicious/pseuds/Dorkilicious
Summary: When Donald Trump was a child he had a mishap with a young girl. So begins the rivalry between Hilary and Donald.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't fall asleep and for some reason this popped in my head. The brain works in mysterious ways. This might seem serious, but that's kinda the joke. Of course i didn't actually put much thought into it, not as much as I would if I were being serious, but it was fun so whatever.

Summer strolled in with the scent of freshly cut grass and sickly sweet cotton candy. It was young Donald Trump's favorite season when his care taker would drive him out to the country and go to the local fair.

"Not this time, sweet heart, daddy has lots of work to do. You'll understand when you're older." His father had told him when Donald had asked for him to come with. It seemed his father was always far too busy for him. 

As he spun around  in tea cups, ate strawberry chocolate ice cream (the fair's specialty), and laughed, he was painfully aware of his absent father.

"Hey!" 

Donald snapped out of his daze and stared at the young girl in front if him. 

"Are you special needs?" She said face scrunched.

"Excuse me?" He exclaimed cocking his head with confusion and frustration.

"You got your ice cream on me!"

Donald looked down at his obviously empty cone and then at her light pink summer's gown dirtied with red and brown. Despite feeling guilty, Donald was still a man, and he'd never seen his father let someone speak to him like that.

"You should have watched where you were going."

The girl grabbed at his collar and yanks him inches away from her face. "Your ice cream, your responsibility."

Donald smacked her hand away and humphed. He searched around the fair for a come back and then grinned. " Let's have a competition." He said pointing to the carnival games. "Whoever wins the most and best prizes gets to say that the other is at fault."

The young girl let a sly smirk snake its way up her lips. "You're on."

They raced to games, playing one after the other and reaching a draw each time. Between the heat of the summer's day and from the secret smiles the young girl sent his way, the loneliness his father left him and the pain from a wretch of a country he could only DREAM of making great again, slipped away and was replaced with free thoughts. For the first time ever Donald was able to be a child.

"I'm Hillary." The girl said in between a whoop from shooting the target. She turned toward him and smiled gently. His face warmed up three times darker and he hoped she'd think it was from the heat.

"I'm Donald." 

Unfortunately, first loves never work out.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, I'll be able to fall asleep now I just pray I don't have Trump/Hillary (Truary? Trillary? Donary?) dreams *shudders in disgust*


End file.
